Zero
by Screechkit
Summary: For as long as Zero could remember she had been alone until one day when she meets two cats with strange ways and even stranger names they lead her into a life of romance heartbreak and adventure
1. Prologue

**Please review I have most chapters written i just need you to review for me to put them up**

Prologue

For as long as I can remember I have been alone my mother left me when I was first weened my dad was never around I had no siblings or friends l stayed in my nest all day my mother who's name was Sandy named me Zero for I was the only kit in my litters she told me my fathers name was Cedar-something it was a odd name he came from a place called Shadowclan. Now you know about my mother and father it's time for you to learn about me. I am tallish she-cat with a black, grey, and white pelt I have blue-grey eyes and a grey nose I blend in with rocks and boulders. I have no mate or kits. You could say I'm a true loner in my lifetime which I am 1and a half I have only sen 3 cats up close and 4 cats in a distance none of the cats was close enough for me to touch or fully recognize.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you Moonbeam141 for reviewing and I already wrote three chapters and they are all short once I'm on chapter 4 I will make them longer**

Chapter 1

A RUSTLE IN THE BRUSH

It started off as a normal hunting trip little did I know that just sniffing around would get me into an adventure full of romance, heartbreak, depression, slavery, and trouble. Well to get on with my story now I was hunting by my favourite holly bush when I heard something as I got closer. Being the curious cat I am I walked closer I heard it was muffled whispers then all of a sudden a large tom with huge claws grabbed me. I was so surprised I just laid in the dirt as he clawed and bit me soon I heard another voice say let her up she is almost passed out. The weight left then strong jaws grabbed my scruff and dragged me away as my eyes started to close I heard my saviour say find her fresh-kill and then I passed out.

**Could I have 5 reviews before I post the next chapter and thank you for reading**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note: I have decided to upload all the chapters I have done and every time I finish a chapter I will upload it ASAP k and pop goes the weasel

Ps I'm random


	4. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter done! Now I just have to post one more chapter then I get to write! Yeah (sarcasm)**

Chapter 2

UNDERGROUND DUGEON  
When I woke up I was surrounded by cats mostly she-cats and a couple scrawny toms. Soon a she-cat ran up to me and thank goodness your awake Brokenstar would have killed me if you weren't alive! Who's Brokenstar but did you see who carried me in here whoever it was he saved my life. Brokenstar saved your life! You guys Brokenstar saved... What's your name? Zero. Your names Zero! Yes why? Well I had a daughter named Zero and I had to leave and when I came back she was gone I thought maybe she got stolen or ... dead. Really that's so sad my mothers name was Sandy and she abandoned me. Your mothers name was Sandy that's crazy! How? My name is Sandy! Oh cool. Why aren't you excited you are obviously my daughter! I hate you never talk to me I wished Brokenstar killed you! I saw Sandy's jaw drop and tears formed in eyes as she ran away. Then a large full muscled tom walked in it was a brown tabby, a brown tabby rescued me! Brokenstar! Huh! I ran up to him and licked him right on the nose! He was very startled and was about to yowl when I put my tail over his mouth and whispered I'm the cat you saved remember.


	5. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter done yeah. 10 reviews please I think this is my longest chapter yet**

Chapter 3

SOME SMILES ARE EVIL

Right I saved you but you passed out before I could ask your name. My name is Zero the young she- cat spoke. Her voice was like honey and she was beautiful. Ok well I saw you being attacked so I stopped it. How do you feel would like to get some fresh air and some food. My head hurts and yes I would thank you. She was so naive good.

She would believe anything even that I saved her not kidnapped. Ok can you hunt okay? Of course want to have competition. It's on. I raced away I would beat her soon I found a vole and pounced quickly I bit it's neck and buried it by an oak tree. Frog! I went to a swampy area to find some frogs I quickly spotted one on a lily pad I waded into the water and made sure my back legs were firmly on the mud closed my eyes and swam to the bottom and grabbed two pawfulls of mud went to the surface then I splattered the mud on my face and ears again I put my paws on the ground found another frog pushed myself up and soared through the air opened my jaws and just as the frog jumped my jaws closed around its back legs swiftly I tossed it in the air and caught it died instantly. After I caught another vole, a mouse, and a finch. I came back to the place we agreed to meet Zero wasn't there yet. Then it hit me I was a frog-brain I let one of my prisoners out not being watched! I thought about looking for her but then I realized she truly loved me. After a couple of minutes she showed up carrying a huge raven, a mouse, and three squirrels. Zero giggled "I guess we have the same hunting skills". I was going easy on you. "Sure you were" Zero laughed. Come on let's go back to the cave I half growled half laughed. "Ok" Zero giggled as she raced away screaming "catch me"!


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I haven't done one yet I do not own warriors if I did Firestar would have not joined the clans and Tigerstar would rule all clans**

**first chapter in Clawfaces eyes!**

Chapter 4

CLAWFACES CHAPTER

I was walking around camp checking on the she- cats and my "mate" and she was as beautiful as ever but she hated me. "Hello mate" I hissed scratching her pretty face, "Clawface" she snorted back "I have a name you know or do you just like rubbing it in my face that I'm your mate". "Of course I don't like rubbing it in, I love rubbing it in. But I'm feeling generous today tell me about yourself" I growled then added "and that's a order". "well my name is Sandy and you know why because of my fur I am 36 moons and have one kit" "you already had a kit!" I gasped my jaw hanging, Sandy scrunched up her nose and told me I had bad breath then replied "yes". I left the den after that only to see a prisoner running into camp holding a bunch of prey then Brokenstar dashed in too holding the same amount of prey, they dropped it in Brokenstar's den and went themselves. I heard Sandy call me so I went back to our den she told me the she- cat Brokenstar was running with was her daughter. "Oh" I muttered "and I'm expecting kits, plus you can be sweet and nice so I'm not going to kill you" she said still smiling "umm thanks I guess" I meowed. Still recovering from Sandy's odd talk at sun- high I stumbled across the empty clearing to a den and went inside to see Brokenstar laying by Zero they were grooming, before they could see me I ran out of the den to my den and fell asleep, I dreamed of my old mate Rowanberry and my kits Cinderfur and Stumpytail, I was dreaming with them and we were hunting but then they all opened their mouths and blood pored out it pooled around their paws then they fell over the blood splashed me and their spirits rose to Starclan, I immediately slit my throat to be with them but I felt my spirit sink into the earth, I went to the Dark Forest! Then I woke up my fur was a mess moss was everywhere and Sandy was in the corner eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Well don't just stand there fix the moss then come groom me" I snarled quickly Sandy got to work as she cleaned I went make dirt, as I got back I saw 2 separate nest instead of 1 big one "where is the one nest we always have" I growled "well you have been having nightmares and you kicked me at dawn and didn't want you to harm our kits" Sandy meowed quietly "what" I roared "I'm having your kits" hissed Sandy.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys it's Screechkit here. I have some good news and bad news...

Lets do the good news first... Well I have decided to rewrite Zero I started writing this when I was 12 and I had really bad grammar but it has improved! So the first chapter for the rewrite will be uploaded today or tomorrow!

Now the bad news... My updates won't be frequent and I will change the plot and summary I have made up the new chapters in my head. Now the real bad news, my cat is pregnant and she is real small, we think she might have 8 kittens! Now it would be cute to have 8 kittens rolling around bit they also might kill her... So if you read my other stories they might stop at random points.

Im starting new story and it only has thee aligences so expect a new story soon


End file.
